A New Home
by horsereader123
Summary: All characters are same as in book. Same couples as usual. Been 22 years since Breaking Dawn, the Cullens are moving to England. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!

It has been 22 years since the end of _Breaking Dawn. _Every two to three years the Cullen's must move in order to keep everyone unsuspicious of their family. Renesmee is full grown and appears to be about 18. Her long chocolate brown ringlets fall down to her waist. Jacob follows the family, and because he remains a werewolf / shape shifter, he still continues not to age. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Renesmee, and Jacob take turns on who gets to go to high school each time, because they have now become such a large family that they can't all get away with going to the same high school once. Whichever of the Cullens don't go to school pretend to be older and either stay at home or get jobs. Esme remains a stay at home "mom", and Carlisle works at whatever the closest high school is.

Even with time, Rosalie and Jacob still don't get along. Though Renesmee is really 23 years old now, she is still treated like the child of the family. The Volturi have left the family alone ever since the entire guard came only to be humiliated in front of half the Vampire population. The Denali coven often comes to visit because Kate loves Renesmee so much, and Garrett has now joined their coven and has remained completely infatuated with Kate. He has changed his lifestyle to the "vegetarian" lifestyle.

Written From Bella's Prospective


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: Moving Again

"Bella, Edward" Carlisle called quietly knowing that we would be able to hear him, "Will you please join us in the dining room for a family meeting."

We pranced gracefully down the stairs in a blur. I was extremely worried; we never had family meetings unless something was wrong. When we entered the dining room everyone was already there. Alice was bouncing up in down in excitement so violently that it looked like the chair was about to snap. Edward sighed as he read Carlisle's thoughts and he understood what was going on. I pulled back my shield, _What's going on?_, I asked Edward with my mind.

"You'll find out in a second," he stated simply.

I turned my attention to Carlisle, who cleared his throat to begin.

"As you all know we have to move every two years-"

"But we have only been living here for nine months," interrupted Rosalie, who looked extremely irritated for some reason I didn't understand.

"Yes, "replied Carlisle, "But since the weather has been irregularly nice for the last 2 months, we decided that maybe we should move a little bit early. Esme has already found a beautiful home in the countryside of England, and we thought that it might be fun to have a little change in scenery since most of us have already lived in the cloudy towns of the US. There is a school there that you guys can go to and a small local hospital that I can work at. There is a small mall with a all kinds of stores, and the town population is 4,203 and soon to be 4,213."

"Carlisle this is so unfair, this is my turn to go to high school, and I am not going to have it cut sort, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and I deserve to get a full two years of our turn of high school." argued Rosalie.

So that was why she was so upset, Rosalie didn't like work instead of high school. She was constantly being fired for "attitude problems". Once when we were living in Oregon, she was working at a clothing store, and she told a customer that the dress she was trying on made her look fat. Rosalie just didn't have that good of people skills.

"Oh relax Rose," said Alice, "We'll figure out something entertaining to do, I have a subtle vision of you smiling happy in England, so just relax"

"This isn't really a disputable topic. We can't just stay here cooped up in the house forever, you guys are missing school, and people will start to get suspicious. We are moving, period." stated Carlisle.

I wondered to myself why Carlisle was being so stern, he wasn't usually so short of patience. Edward and I went back up to our room to start packing. We had been living in the house with the rest of the family ever since we moved away from Forks. Esme had offered to build Edward and me another little cottage, but I had declined. It simply wouldn't be the same as our little fairytale cottage.

"Why was Carlisle so stern?" I asked Edward.

"He had a patient at the hospital that was relying on his treatment, and since the weather has been so good, he hasn't been able to go to the hospital. She had to be sent to another hospital away from her family, and Carlisle has been very upset about it. He feels useless, and like it is his fault." Replied Edward.

"But that's stupid. There is nothing that He can do. He gives so much, and he is still so hard on himself."

My little rant was interrupted by my precious Renesmee skipping into the room. I still thought of her as the little toddler I had held in my arms, even though she looked the same age as me now. Jacob, her boyfriend, I cringed at the classification followed right behind her. They had moved on to a romantic relationship about two years ago. I still wasn't used to it, so they pretended there was nothing going on whenever they were around me or Edward. They had had a small wedding ceremony about a year back. Part of me had wanted to yell "YOU ARE TOO YOUNG", but I would have been a hypocrite since she was four years older than I was when I got married.

"Mom, Dad, Jacob and I were wondering if you guys wanted to go for one last hunt before we left," Renesmee asked.

"Uh, I don't think so sweetie, why don't you to go on without us," I replied. I had been watching her hunting for 23 years, but I still couldn't get used to the sight of her wrestling the animals.

Just then Esme popped her head in the room, "We chartered a plane for tomorrow morning." She said, "Since we are going overseas I sold all of the furniture with the house, and we'll just buy all new furniture over in England. All you have to do is pack your clothes, and then the cars will be shipped over next week."

The next morning we all boarded the plane, and the next time we walked down those airplane stairs, we would be in another country.


End file.
